CENTRYZ
|} Martin "cENTRYZ" Johannessen Brandal (ur. 22 stycznia 1995) jest norweskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie nie znajduje się w żadnej drużynie. Drużyny *2013-0?-?? – 2013-05-06 - 35px|Norwegia Temp.no *2013-05-06 – 2013-10-25 - 35px|Norwegia H2k Gaming *2013-10-25 – 2013-??-?? - 35px|Norwegia Temp.no *2014-02-15 – 2014-03-10 - 35px|Szwecja GreyFaceNoSpace *2014-03-13 – 2014-05-04 - 35px|Dania ESC Gaming *2014-07-14 – 2014-09-16 - 35px|Szwecja FlipSid3 Tactics *2014-0?-?? – 2015-0?-?? - 35px|Norwegia Temp.no *2015-0?-?? – 2015-08-17 - 35px|Norwegia LGB eSports *2016-01-15 – 2016-02-?? - 35px|Norwegia Temp.no *2016-09-04 – 2016-09-30 - 35px|Norwegia Deadweight *2016-09-30 – 2017-02-16 - 35px|Norwegia Norse *2017-02-16 – 2017-03-13 - 35px|Norwegia Norse (nieaktywny) Historia 2013 *W 2013 roku cENTRYZ dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę Temp.no. *'6 maja 2013' - Skład drużyny Temp.no został przejęty przez organizację H2k Gaming. *'25 października 2013' - Skład drużyny H2k Gaming powrócił do Temp.no. 2014 *'15 lutego 2014' - cENTRYZ dołączył do drużyny GreyFaceNoSpace. *'10 marca 2014' - cENTRYZ opuścił drużynę GreyFaceNoSpace. *'13 marca 2014' - cENTRYZ dołączył do drużyny ESC Gaming. *'4 maja 2014' - cENTRYZ opuścił drużynę ESC Gaming. *'14 lipca 2014' - cENTRYZ dołączył do drużyny FlipSid3 Tactics. *'16 września 2014' - cENTRYZ opuścił drużynę FlipSid3 Tactics. 2015 *'17 sierpnia 2015' - cENTRYZ opuścił drużynę LGB eSports. 2016 *'15 stycznia 2016' - cENTRYZ dołączył do drużyny Temp.no. *W lutym 2016 roku cENTRYZ opuścił drużynę Temp.no. *'4 września 2016' - cENTRYZ dołączył do drużyny Deadweight. *'30 września 2016' - Członkowie drużyny Deadweight stworzyli własną organizację o nazwie Norse. 2017 *'16 lutego 2017' - cENTRYZ został przesunięty na ławkę rezerwową drużyny Norse. *'13 marca 2017' - cENTRYZ oficjalnie opuścił drużynę Norse. Osiągnięcia '35px|Norwegia gosu' *Pierwsze miejsce ByLAN 2012 (2012) '35px|Norwegia Temp.no' *Trzecie miejsce TNC CM Storm 1 - Finały (2012) *Drugie miejsce IN League Season 1 (2013) *1/16 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2013: Kwalifikacje (2013) '35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports' *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Summer 2013 (2013) '35px|Norwegia Norwegia' *1/12 miejsce European Championship 2013: Kwalifikacje Runda 2 (2013) '35px|Szwecja Team Orbit' *Pierwsze miejsce Millenium Showmatch 5 (2015) '35px|Norwegia no grims, only much good!' *Pierwsze miejsce QPAD King of Nordic - Season 1: Week 5 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce QPAD King of Nordic - Season 1: Week 6 (2015) '35px|Norwegia LGB eSports' *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2015 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2015) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2015 (2015) *1/7 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 - Drugie europejskie kwalifikacje online (2015) '35px|Norwegia no grims, only much good!' *Pierwsze miejsce QPAD King of Nordic - Season 1: Week 8 (2015) '35px|Norwegia Temp.no' *Pierwsze miejsce Game On King of the Hill 4 (2016) '35px|Norwegia Demise.no' *Pierwsze miejsce HadeLAN 2016 (2016) '35px|Norwegia CETCTM' *1/4 miejsce Yoggi Yalla Cup: Trzecie kwalifikacje - Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Yoggi Yalla Cup: Trzecie kwalifikacje - Cotygodniowe finały (2016) *1/4 miejsce AOC CS:GO Challenge - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Norwegia Deadweight' *1/4 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce Ownit CS:GO Challenge - Drugie kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Norwegia Norse' *Pierwsze miejsce Gigacon PRIME CS:GO 2016 Championship (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Telenorligaen - Winter 2016: Etap grupowy (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Nordic Championship 2016 - Norweskie kwalifikacje (2016) *3/4 miejsce Nordic Championship 2016 - Kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Telenorligaen - Winter 2016 (2016) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) Najważniejsze momenty *cENTRYZ Norway's Finest *How to clutch by cENTRYZ *ByLAN 2012: cENTRYZ vs Z-Dragons Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Norwescy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Gracze bez drużyny